


After the Battle

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Friendship to Love, Love, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	After the Battle

After the Battle – Aragorn und Legolas (Der Herr der Ringe)

 

Das warme Feuer prasselte hinter mir im Kamin und wärmte meinen Rücken. Das Fell, welches über meinen Hüften lag, tat sein übriges dazu.

Doch was mir unweigerlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, waren die sanften Hände, die über meinen Oberarm und Hüfte strichen und irgendwelche sinnfreien Muster darauf zeichneten. Ich konnte nicht umhin und schmiegte mich noch etwas fester an den wunderschönen Körper neben mir.

Für diesen einen Moment konnte ich dadurch all meine Sorgen vergessen.

 

_Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm war gewonnen, dieser Sieg war dennoch mit vielen Menschen- und Elbenleben bezahlt worden. Mein Herz war schwer über den Verlust eines guten Freundes. Haldir war mir ein sehr guter Freund gewesen, ein treuer Wegbegleiter und sein Tod berührte etwas tief drin in mir._

_Als Elb war es mir generell schwer, meine Gefühle irgendwie in Worte zu fassen oder auch nur eine wunderliche Empfindung kund zu tun._

_Bei der Feier in Edoras goldener Halle hatte ich mich von Gimli zu einem Trinkspiel hinreißen lassen und fühlte mich nun etwas seltsam. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles so seltsam. Aber ich schien es gewonnen zu haben, als der Zwerg von seinem Stuhl gekippt war._

_Dieses seltsame Gefühl hatte mich dazu veranlasst, die große Halle zu verlassen und etwas nach draußen zu gehen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Die klare Nacht tat mir gut und meine Sinne wurden wieder etwas klarer, als ich die leisen Schritte hinter mir vernahm._

_Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, denn ich wusste, dass es Aragorn war. Sein Schritt war unvergleichlich, ich hätte ihn aus tausenden erkannt._

_Als er neben mir stand, wandte ich ihm den Kopf zu. Sein Blick war auf die Ebene vor uns gerichtet, über der sich langsam die mondhelle Nacht ausbreitete._

_„Dein Verlust schmerzt mich Legolas“ sagte er in elbisch zu mir._

_Ich mochte seine Art, wie er die Worte betonte, es hatte etwas besonderes an sich, etwas königliches, doch es war ja auch nicht verwunderlich, er war ein König._

_„Ja“ antwortete ich ihm leise._

_„Haldir war mir ein treuer Freund, er hat mir vieles beigebracht.“_

_Was hätte ich auch mehr sagen sollen? Ich wusste es nicht, deshalb wandte ich auch meinen Blick wieder auf die Ebene vor uns._

 

Bei diesen Gedanken schmiegte ich mich noch enger an den warmen Körper Aragorns. Seine Hände ruhten mittlerweile still auf mir und sein regelmäßiger Atem zeugte davon, dass er mittlerweile eingeschlafen war.

In meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich nie daran gedacht, mich ihm jemals hinzugeben, doch in dieser Nacht war es geschehen. Er hatte mir einfach das gegeben, wonach ich mich in diesem Moment gesehnt hatte.

Ich brauchte zwar nicht zu schlafen, doch diese Wärme machte es auch mir schier unmöglich, meine Augen nicht zu schließen und etwas vor mich hin zu dösen.

 

_Ich konnte die Nähe Aragorns zu mir spüren, als er nun noch etwas näher zu mir trat, seine Hand freundschaftlich auf meine Schulter legend._

_„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Trauer für eine Weile nehmen Legolas.“_

_Erstaunt wanderte mein Blick zu ihm. Ich war es doch, der Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte und nicht er oder? Er hatte doch die meiste Zeit über mit Gandalf geredet oder mit Eowyn._

_Vielleicht aber deutete ich den Unterton in seiner Stimme etwas falsch und er meinte es gar nicht so, wie ich es verstand? Aber das war auch fast unmöglich, denn ich konnte in seinen blauen Augen dass sehen, was ich in seinen Worten vernahm._

_Aragorn sah mir noch für einen Moment in die Augen, ehe er seine Hand wieder von meiner Schulter nahm und Richtung Halle verschwand. Doch ehe er das Haus wieder betrat, wandte er sich noch einmal zu mir um._

_„Ich warte auf dich.“_

_Und schon war er verschwunden._

_Ich stand noch eine Weile verwirrt auf der Brüstung, ehe die ersten Krieger die Halle betrunken verließen und ihren Weg nach Hause einschlugen._

_Das war ein Zeichen für mich zurück in das Gebäude zu gehen und mich erst einmal dort umzusehen. Gimli hatten sie in eine Ecke verfrachtet, wo er schnarchend schlief, Pippin und Merry schliefen ebenso und auch Gandalf hatte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen für die Nacht gesucht._

_Nur Aragorn war nicht zu sehen, eben aus diesem Grund hielt ich Eomer auf und fragte ich nach dessen Aufenthaltsort._

_„Meine Schwester hat ihm eine kleine Kammer zugewiesen. Sie befand es für wichtig, dass er ein eigenes Gemach hat.“_

_In seinen Worten lag eine leise Verachtung, doch ich überhörte sie gekonnt. Freundlich bedankte ich mich bei dem Rohirim und ging in die Richtung, die er mir gewiesen hatte._

_Es dauerte nicht lange und ich vernahm die mir so bekannten Geräusche von Aragorns Schritten hinter einer Tür. Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über meine Züge, denn es hörte sich an, wie bei einem wilden Tier, dass man hinter Gitter gesperrt hatte. Unruhig, Ziellos …_

_Leise klopfte ich an, ehe ich das kleine Zimmer betrat._

_Aragorn hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu mir. Sein Blick hellte sich etwas auf, als er mich erkannte. Wie es schien, hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ich kommen würde._

 

Der Brünette bewegte sich etwas im Schlaf und ließ mich so wieder aus meinen Gedanken wach werden. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen, ließ meine Finger sanft über die weichen Lippen gleiten.

Ich weckte Aragorn nicht auf, aber er leckte sich etwas mit der Zunge über die Stellen, die ich gerade berührt hatte und das machte ihn einfach unwiderstehlich für mich. Und auch wenn ich gern noch etwas bei ihm geblieben war, hielt ich es nicht länger in diesen Mauern aus.

Ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, erhob ich mich von seiner Seite und suchte nach meinen Kleidern aus Düsterwald, ehe ich den zukünftigen König Mittelerdes wieder allein ließ.

Ehe ich jedoch die Tür schloss, fiel mein Blick noch einmal auf ihn, wie er da lag, Gottgleich auf diesem weichen Fell, seine Hüften nur zur Hälfte bedeckt, die Lippen ein Stück weit geöffnet.

 

_Nachdem ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen hatte, verfielen wir für den ersten Moment in tiefes Schweigen. Doch dann kam Aragorn ohne Umschweife auf mich zu und drückte mich gegen die Tür, verschloss meine Lippen mit den seinen und küsste mich verlangend._

_Auch ich konnte nicht mehr länger an mich halten, grub meine Finger in seine dichten braunen Haare und erwiderte den Kuss, presste meinen Körper näher an Aragorn, was ihn leise knurren ließ._

_Ich konnte seine Erregung förmlich durch unsere Kleider fühlen, was auch in mir die Hitze hochsteigen ließ. Arwen kam mir nur kurz in den Sinn, ehe ich all meine Gedanken über Bord warf und mich dem Waldläufer hingab._

_Aragorn zog mich nun in Richtung des Kamins, vor welchem ein großes Fell lag, worauf wir uns nun sinken ließen. Er begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ehe er es von meinen Schultern strich. Auch ich öffnete den Wams des Brünetten, als dieses nach unten glitt, zog ich ihm das weinrote Hemd über den Kopf._

_Als ich mich an seinem Hals festsaugte, strich ich kurz über den Abendstern, der dort hing. Ein kehliges Stöhnen Aragorns forderte nun meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück und ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken._

_Er zog mich von seinem Hals weg, sodass ich über ihm kniete und erneut küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich, seine Hände glitten über meinen Rücken, meinen Hintern und kniffen dort hinein, was mich leise murren ließ. Meine Hände lösten sich aus Aragorns Haar, und ich öffnete langsam die Knoten meiner Hose, sodass sie von meinen Hüften glitt und ich mich völlig nackt vor Aragorn präsentierte._

_Ich schämte mich keineswegs, ich fand mich selbst durchaus anziehend._

_Aragorns Blick glitt gierig über mich und er saugte sich an einigen Stellen an meinem Körper fest, biss sanft hinein und hinterließ somit seine Mal auf meiner sonst so makellosen Haut._

_Auch streiften seine Hände nun wieder über meinen Hintern, kneteten diesen und erforschten diese unberührte Stelle an mir._

_Bestimmend drückte ich Aragorn nun in das Fell und wanderte mit meinen Lippen über seinen Körper, löste die Schnüre seiner Hosen und zog diese nach unten._

_Aragorn war nicht minder erregt, als ich selbst, was auch gut so war, denn ich wollte ihm vergnügen bereiten._

 

Nachdem ich mich wieder angezogen hatte, ging ich nach draußen zurück auf die Brüstung, doch legte ich noch vorher meinen Umhang aus Lothlorien an. Ich hatte das unweigerliche Gefühl, dass das hier unsere letzte Nacht in Edoras sein würde und morgen die Reise wieder weitergehen würde.

Noch immer fragte ich mich, zu welchem Ende es uns wohl geleiten möge. Ich hoffte, dass es für uns alle ein gutes Ende nahm. Und wir auch die Anderen wieder sehen mochten, allen voran Frodo und Sam.

 

_Ich kniete nun also über dem künftigen König und er sah mich aus verlangenden Augen an. Seine Hände ruhten auf meiner Hüfte. Langsam dirigierte er mich nun in seinen Schoß und mit einem verlangenden Stöhnen ließ ich mich auf ihn sinken._

_Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, diese heiße Enge, dieses drückende Gefühl, dass mich beinahe zu zerreißen schien._

_Genießend fiel mein Kopf in den Nacken und ich begann mich langsam zu bewegen, wurde jedoch noch immer von Aragorn an der gleichen Stelle gehalten, was das ganze als leicht schwierig gestaltete.  
Ich fuhr an meinen Seiten hinab und fasste um Aragorns Hände herum, löste sie von meinen Hüften und begann mich nun vor und zurück zu bewegen. Wir stöhnten beide ungehalten auf, es war als würde ich auf Wolken schweben._

_Durch das wärmende Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte, war mir so heiß und ein feiner Film aus Schweiß überzog meine Haut._

_Mit einem Mal setzte sich Aragorn nun auf und ich sank noch tiefer in seinen Schoß. Ich ließ seine Finger wieder los und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, presste mich ganz fest an ihn, als es mir plötzlich heiß aufstieg und ich mit einem heißeren Aufschrei kam._

_Auch mein König brauchte nichts mehr, als ich mich um ihn verengte._

 

Ich war einige Zeit lang allein auf der Brüstung, ehe ich erneut Aragorns Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich wandte meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm und blickte in die blauen Augen. Ich konnte erneut die Gedanken förmlich in seinen Augen lesen und auch er bereute es genauso wenig wie ich. Dennoch waren wir uns wohl einig, dass es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde.

Mit einem Mal konnte ich mich dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, nicht mehr erwehren und wandte meinen Kopf zu Aragorn.

„Er ist hier!“

Sofort stürmten wir beide zurück in das Schlafgemach, indem sich unsere Freunde befanden. Pippin kämpfte mit dem Palantir. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Aragorn dem Halbling die gefährliche Kugel aus der Hand, krümmte sich als gleich unter den gleichen Schmerzen wie der Hobbit, doch der Brünette ließ die Kugel fallen und so rollte sie ungeachtet durch den Raum.

Dies war der Moment in dem ich wusste, wozu Aragorn bestimmt war und ich würde ihn bis zum Ende geleiten, als Freund.


End file.
